fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno Hill
Information * The Inferno Hill is a volcano located in a mountain range close to the Dunes. It is definitely hot enough for lava in the day as the sun is strong, but at night, all the lava cools down and turns to rock, making areas and paths that were previously unusable, usable. Layout * '''Base Camp: '''Base camp is set at the bottom of the volcano where a lot of the ash is fallen. In the northwest is a path to area 1, in the northeast there is a path into a cave and to area 2. * '''Area 1: '''Area 1 is a flat area covered in ash, There is a singular tree in the centre. There is a path in the northeast that leads to area 4. * '''Area 2: '''Area 2 is a cave at the bottom of the volcano. Melynx are found in large quantities here. There is a path to area 3 in the northwest. In the east there is what seems to be a path but the floor is completely lava so you can't use it, However you can use this path at night as it has turned to obsidian, it leads to area 6. * '''Area 3: '''Area 3 is a larger cave than area 2 and is surrounded by lava. There are raised platforms in the north and a bigger one in the southwest. There is a path in the northeast that leads to area 5 and another in the northwest that leads to area 7. * '''Area 4: '''Area 4 is another ash plain. More boring than area 1 but it's larger, Bullfango and Rhenoplos like it though! There is a path in the east that leads to area 6. * '''Area 5: '''Area 5 is a cave with a lava river running through it, it's impossible to cross unless you can jump on a floating rock that goes down it. On the other side of the river there is a path in the north that leads to area 8 and a path in the southeast that leads to area 9. If however you decide to carry on floating down on the rock and down the lava waterfall then you find yourself in area 6. At the night, the lava river doesn't mean a thing as it is rock. * '''Area 6: '''The floor is completely covered in lava so the only thing you can stand on is the ash at the entrance to area 4 and the floating rocks that are going round in circles around the area. At night, the floor is solid so you can take the path to area 2 in the south. * '''Area 7: '''In area 7, there are two cliffs and thus three platforms. At the bottom platform there is a section of lava in the west, at night this is solid and you can cross it to a path to area 10. On the middle platform there is a pool of lava in the centre which is ignorable at night. On the top platform there is a path to area 8 in the north. * '''Area 8: '''Area 8 is at the top of the volcano and is open to fresh air. There is a drop into a pool of lava in the centre, you can get here at night. In the south there is a one way drop to area 4. * '''Area 9: '''A felyne village. In the north there is a lava path to area 10 that is only available at night. * '''Area 10: '''Area 10 is only available at night. It is a large area made of obsidian where you can find rare ores. Monsters Small * '''Day: '''Ioprey, Uroktor. * '''Night: '''Genprey. * '''Both: '''Felyne, Melynx, Bullfango, Rhenoplos, Konchu, Ceanataur, Remobra. Large * '''Day: '''Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Lavasioth, Teostra, Lunastra, Agnaktor, Brachydios, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Crystalbeard Uragaan, Stygian Zinogre, Glavenus, Hellblade Glavenus, Crimson Voluron. * '''Night: '''Gendrome, Nerscylla. * '''Both: '''Rathalos, Rathian, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Tigrex, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Volvidon, Grimclaw Tigrex, Seregios, Solmaron. Notes * In the day, all areas need cool drinks except: Base Camp, Area 1, Area 4. At night, no cool drinks are needed. * Feel free to add your own monsters, use this area in your games, and correct any spelling or grammar errors I may have made. Just ask me first. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310